the fosters
by tvshowaddicted
Summary: The fosters - Stef/Lena. Hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

1st fanfiction I ever wrote. Someone suggested this storyline only I gave my own twist on it. Review if you like it and otherwise don't! If you have any idea's for other fanfictions please tell me. I watch many tv shows so if you want one about another show just ask and I'll see if I watch the show!

* * *

''Stop right there.'' Stef said as she pointed her gun at the man. ''Hands in the air and get down on your knees.'' Mike said as he catched up with Stef. Stef walked over to the man to arrest him. Before she knew it the man stood up and turned around. He grabbed Stef's gun and held it against her head. ''Put your weapon down.'' He yelled at Mike. Mike did as he was told and put his hands up in surrender. The man hit Stef hard on her head with her gun and then ran away. Stef fell to the ground. She got up to ran after the man but everything started spinning. A minute later Mike came back and said: ''I lost him.'' After Stef got checked out the captain sent her home. ''Stef you're home ear- what happened to you?'' Lena asked worried when she saw Stef's head. ''Some guy we were chasing held me hostage, hit me on my head and then ran.'' Stef said like it was nothing. Like it was something that happened everyday. ''I'm fine.'' Stef said when she saw the worried look on Lena's face. ''Don't look so worried it will give you wrinkles.'' Stef said and she kissed her forehead. When the kids came in yelling Stef walked out the room. Her head couldn't take so much noise. the room started spinning and she walked over to the couch. Before she reached it she fell out cold on the ground.

Lena heard a loud noise and walked over to the livingroom. She saw Stef lying on the ground. ''Stef!'' Lena yelled and she ran to her. ''Stef wakeup.'' Lena gently touched her cheeck to wake her up. She heard Stef grumbling. After Stef was awake again she tried lifting her up on the couch. In the mean time the kids had gathered around them. ''Mom is everything okay?'' Mariana asked. ''Yeah I'm fine baby.'' Stef said as she closed her eyes not being able to look at the spinning room much longer. ''What is that burned smell?'' Callie asked. Lena shot up and ran to the kitchen. She was just in time. ''Guys dinner is ready.'' Lena yelled from the kitchen. She placed the food on the table and told the kids to start as she walked to Stef. ''Do you want something to eat?'' She asked. ''Yeah I'll be there in a minute love.'' Lena walked back and a while later Stef stumbled in the room. She tried her best to look like the room wasn't spinning and her head wasn't about to explode. The ate together and after that the kids went upstairs to do some homework. Stef stood up and placed her plate in the sink. ''Go lay down.'' ''I'm fine.'' ''No Stef, you're not. Please lay down for me.'' Stef gave in and lay on the couch. Not daring to walk up the stairs, knowing she might fall. That evening everyone was downstairs. It was friday and they decided to do a movie night. Stef couldn't focus on the movie so she snuggled up againt Lena and closed her eyes. Lena put her arm around her. Just before the movie was over Stef stood up. she went to the bathroom and came back when the movie was over.

The next morning Stef's head was a lot better. No more spinning and her head didn't feel like it was about to explode. She got up and went downstairs just in time to see her kids leave. ''and don't come back before sunday evening.'' Lena said joking. The kids were all away this weekend so it was just Stef and Lena for 2 days. They waved at the kids and then shut the door. ''So what do you want to do today.'' Lena asked. ''I don't care. As long as it is with you.'' They walked to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. ''What did you forget this tim-'' Stef opened the door, thinking it was one of her kids. Instead the man that hit her on the head stood in front of her with a gun pointed at her. ''Not a word or your wife dies.'' He threatened. He pushed Stef in, got zip ties and tied her hands behind her back. ''Which of the kids was it?'' Lena asked from the kitchen. She saw Stef walking in with a terrified look on her face. ''I'm sorry.'' Stef mouthed with tears in her eyes. That's when Lena saw the man behind Stef with a gun pointed at her head. ''Come here or she dies.'' The man said. Lena did as she was told and walked over to him. He tied her hands also behind her back and kicked both Stef and Lena from behind in the knees so they were on the ground. ''Don't even think about moving. Not even an inch.'' The man threatened and walked out. ''I'm so sorry.'' Stef said. ''Do you know him?'' ''He is the one that hit me on the head yesterday.'' ''I'm scared.'' Lena admitted. ''I know but I promise he won't hurt you. I promise.'' Stef said. she searched for Lena's hand and squeezed it.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came back he ordered them to stand up. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom. ''You, on the bed.'' He ordered Lena. Lena slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "You. On that chair there." He said to Stef. She sat down and watched as he searched through the room. He got her handcuffs and untied Lena. He then cuffed her to the bedframe. He walked to Stef and tied her arms behind the chair. Neither of them had dared to scream yet, not knowing what would happen if they did. They didn't get the chance anymore because the man placed a piece of duct tape over their mouths. In the mean time it was almost evening. Lena hadn't eaten since breakfast and Stef hadn't eaten since last night. "Try to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." the man said and he lay down next to Lena. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Lena had tears rolling over her cheeks and Stef was fighting against the restrains. Their eyes met each other. Stef could see the fear in Lena's eyes and Lena could see the anger in Stef's eyes. After a while Lena fell asleep. Stef tried to stay awake. Not wanting to leave a sleeping Lena alone with that man but after a while Stef fell asleep too.

Stef was the first one to wake up. She hadn't eaten for 36 hours and she was glad the man came in with breakfast. He took the duct tape off and started feeding her. Stef was still hungry when he placed the duct tape over her mouth again. He walked to Lena and woke her up. After he feeded her he walked out. He had forgotten to place the duct tape over her mouth again. "Stef, we will get out of her right?" Lena asked scared. Stef wanted to say that everything was gonna be alright but all she could do was nod. "I love you Stef." Stef wanted to reply but she couldn't.

The man came back in. It was 11am. ''Entertain yourselfs. I'll be back in a while.'' The man said and he looked if both of them couldn't got out of their restrains. The man walked out and Stef listened carefully. She heard him walking down the stairs and then the front door. When she heard a car drive away she looked up to Lena. She tried to move her chair towards the bed. Inch by Inch she got closer. Since Stef couldn't get her head up to Lena's hands Lena had to get the tape with her mouth and pull it off that way. ''Stef are you okey?'' ''Yeah I'm good. you?'' ''Yes but we need to get out of here.'' ''I need you to place your feet between my legs on the chair and try to put all your weight on it.'' Lena did as she was told and Stef leaned backwards. The chair brok and Stef fell back, her shoulder hitting the floor really hard. Stef got up and looked out the window. She didn't see a car yet. She got the keys of her handcufs and opened them. Lena then got a knife and cut Stef's restrains open. On that same moment she heard the frontdoor again. Lena looked at her scared. by the time they reached the door. the man did too. He opened it and saw the both of them standing in front of him. Before Stef could attack he had his gun up. He walked over to Lena and put his hand on her leg and started going upwards. going further up his hand got underneath her shirt. Stef couldn't lok at this longer so she ran to the man and pushed him against the wall. ''Lena call Mike!'' Stef yelled at her. Stef kicked the gun out of his hands. He slamed her hard against the wall and she fell on the ground. She then again swung her leg over the floor so the man fell as well. Stef got up to grab the gun and so did the man. The gun went off and a body hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

/thanks for the reviews. I will make a summary and I also tried to make the chapter look longer. thanks for helping me!

* * *

Lena ran downstairs to the phone. She heard a lot of noise from upstairs and prayed Stef was fine.  
''Mike? you need to get here. There is a man and he-'' before she could finish what she was saying she heard the gun go off.  
In trance she droped the phone and walked upstairs. She felt like the whole world had stopped and she didn't care if the man was stil there.  
When she opened the door she had never felt such a relieve. She saw Stef heavily breathing on the ground with the gun still pointed at the man. The man had a bullet in his chest and was lying in a pool of blood. Stef lowered the gun and stood up. She walked to Lena and took her in her arms. That's when Lena broke down.

10 minutes later Mike came into the house. '  
'Stef? Lena?''  
''Upstairs.'' Stef yelled.  
Mike came into the room followed by some other officers. Mike saw Stef and Lena sitting on the ground.  
''Ambulances are on their way. Why don't you both go downstairs already.'' Mike said. Stef pulled Lena up and they walked downstairs.  
The whole neighbourhood had gatthered around the policeline, all wanting to know what was going on.  
The first ambulance came and Stef told them to check Lena out. Neither of them wanted to go to the hospital so they did it in the ambulance. When the second one came Stef got checked out too.  
that afternoon the police got their statements and the crime-scene was cleaned and cleared. They were free to go home. Mike brought them home and stayed for when the kids would come home.  
Stef opened the door and they walked in. Mike immediately walked to the garden to give them some privacy. Lena was still standing in front of the door. '  
'I know you're scared but why don't we go upstairs and just get it over with.'' Stef suggested.  
''Maybe you're right.'' Stef held out her hand and Lena placed hers into it.  
They walked to the bedroom and everything was cleaned. No more blood on the ground and the broken chair was gone too. Lena let out the breath she was holding since they walked into the house.  
''I'm sorry.'' Stef said.  
''For what?''  
''For this. He came here for me and now he hurt you too.''  
''It's not your fault.''  
''Then why does it feel like it is.'' Stef said and she looked down to her hands.  
''Stef look at me. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He didn't.''  
They heard a knock on the door and Lena jumped a little.  
''Yes?'' Stef answered and the door opened. Mike came in.  
''Your kids are downstairs. I explained it a bit to them but I thought I would leave the rest to you. I'm headed home now. Take care of each other.'' Mike said and he walked out.

''What do we tell the kids?'' Stef asked.  
''I don't know but we can't hide up here forever.'' They stood up and walked downstairs. Holding hands to support each other. All the kids were in the kitchen. Mariana and Brandon were the first ones to stand up and hug their moms. The rest followed after that. Stef and Lena never let go of each other.

* * *

not really sure how I should continue. tell me if you have an idea!


	4. Chapter 4

So first of all I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm just kind of stuck with how I should continue and second; I don't know a lot about PTSD but I tried the best I could. I hope you like it and tell me if you have idea's for other stories. I basically write everything.

* * *

Stef told me and the kids to sit down. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was still in fear, but for what? The man is dead. Stef explained the situation to the kids but I barely heard it. "So you could have died today?" I heard one of the kids ask. I could have died. Stef could have died. We would have left our kids alone on this world. Not being able to see them grow older.  
From that moment on my body didn't know how to react, like it had shut down. My face went emotionless and my body didn't move. I could feel the color draining from my face as I stared wide-eyed at something no one else could see. I completly freezed.

As soon as Stef realized what was going on with me, all her attention was focused on me. She shook my shoulder, stared into my eyes and yelled at me, but I couldn't hear her. I realized I had stopped breathing. That I had closed my mouth. I knew I had to open it but my body wouldn't do it. Stef opened my mouth and I gasped. Welcoming the air into my lungs. After a while I could feel my body would do as I said again. Stef placed her hand on my arm but I backed off. I couldn't trust anyone. I wasn't save, not yet. As Stef took a step towards me I took a step back. I could see in her eyes that I hurt her but this was the only way. I wasn't save. I curled up and hugged my knees. After Stef told the kids to go upstairs she came towards me. I was Already in the corner so I couldn't take a step back, although I wish I could have gone through the wall. Stef kneeled next to me. "You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you, Lena." she said almost begging. Tears formed in her eyes. I had never seen Stef cry. She wanted to put her arm around me and I couldn't help but shiver. She then walked over to the phone. I knew she was going to call the doctor.  
When the doctor arrived he did some tests but all I wanted was to be left alone. "She has ptsd." Was all I heard before he left.  
"Lena, baby, can I help you upstairs to the bedroom?" I saw Stef's hand and looked into her begging eyes. "Lena you're safe. I promise nothing will happen to you." I placed my hand slowly in hers and she helped me upstairs in our bed. She kissed my forehead and I let her but I did not react. "I'm gonna sleep right here, if you need me I'm here." I saw Stef pointing to a chair in the corner. I still didn't react. After a while I fell asleep because I was too exhausted to be awake. In the middle of the night I felt two hands on my shoulder and I heard someone yell my name. It was Stef. My cheeck felt wet and I realized I was crying. Before I remember where I was and that I didn't trust anything or anyone, Stef pulled me in a hug. It felt so safe. It felt like home. I slowly put my hands around her and burried my face into her shirt. That smell, it was one of the many things I love about Stef. She smells safe, like home. When she pulled away she took my head between her hands. We stared into each others eyes. "Please. Lena please. Say something." I could hear Stef say. She was almost crying.  
I tried to talk but I just couldn't. I hugged my knees again and Stef sat on the bed next to me. Looking towards her feet. I felt sorry for her so I slowly moved my hand to hers and squeezed it. She looked at me and I could see a bit of happiness in her eyes. I knew what I did was a start. Even though there was a long road ahead. We sat like that for several minutes until she told me to go to sleep again. I was scared of my dreams but I fell asleep anyways. That morning when I woke up I saw Stef still asleep on the chair. I saw her waking up. She looked at me and told me she was going to get us some food. One way or another the kids helped themselves this morning and went to school without waking us.  
Apperantly I had fallen asleep because when I woke up I saw Stef sitting on her side of the bed, staring out the window. "Hey, I have breakfast if you're hungry." She said when she noticed I was awake.  
After breakfast she helped me towards the shower. I tried to wash away that man's hand on my body and I didn't even know I had been crying. I broke down and hugged my knees. I heard Stef turn off the shower and put a towel around me. She kneeled down next to me and she pulled me in a hug. After a few minutes of crying I stopped and I whispered in her ear; "I love you". She pulled away from and looked at me. She looked like she wasn't sure if I had just said that or if she had imagined it. I gave her a small smile. "I love you too" I heard her say.


End file.
